


That Old Feeling

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Han Solo Lives, Hurt Finn, M/M, Misunderstandings, Poe/Leia Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You would have liked my mom,” he says after a few moments of silence. “She was a pilot like me – better really.” He leans forward with a conspiratorial whisper. “She flew with <em>Luke Skywalker</em>.”</p><p>“She was one of the best,” comes a soft voice from the doorway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Old Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Force Sensitive Poe, Hurt Finn, Poe/Leia Friendship

Poe Dameron settles down in his usual spot with his lunch, settles his drink down on the bench next to him, and looks up at the giant tank in front of him.

“Won't be too long now, Finn,” he remarks conversationally. “You're looking better every day.”

Poe leans back and takes a bit of his meal, chewing thoughtfully. “You would have liked my mom,” he says after a few moments of silence. “She was a pilot like me – better really.” He leans forward with a conspiratorial whisper. “She flew with _Luke Skywalker_.”

“She was one of the best,” comes a soft voice from the doorway.

“General!” Poe scrambles to his feet.

Leia Organa chuckles at him. “No need for all of that, Dameron. I'm not much for formality.”

To Poe's astonishment, she settles right down beside him and watches Finn float behind the glass.

“We could use several more like her,” the General says after a moment.

Poe blinks a bit, then settles himself back down gingerly.

“She _was_ one of a kind,” he agrees.

They spend nearly an hour trading stories about Poe's mother. When Leia eventually has to leave, Poe waits until she's out of sight, then turns to Finn.

“Now that is something that doesn't happen every day," he says with a disbelieving laugh.

But Poe is wrong.

Because it _does_ happen every day.

General Leia Organa Solo comes _every single day_ to sit with him a while.

Poe's curiosity builds and builds until he's unable to hold in the question any longer.

“Why are you doing this? I mean, sitting with me here?” Poe blushes a bit as she raises her eyebrows. “I mean,” he hastily adds, “is it because you knew my mother?”

Leia chuckles warmly. “No, Poe, thought I probably should have spent some time with her like this.” She sighs and watches Finn a while. “I'm trying to decide if you should be Force-trained.”

“ _Me_?” Poe is astonished. “I'm just a pilot, ma'am.”

“I'm not sure any of you were ever 'just pilots', Mr. Dameron,” she answers cryptically, then pushes off the bench, leaving Poe alone with Fin once more.

“Can you imagine, Finn? Me? A Jedi?” 

For some reason, he gets the feeling that Finn approves.

-

“Rey went to find my brother, you know,” she tells him at random a few days later. “I think she can convince him to train her.”

Poe knows about her son, of course, it's an open secret.

“Have you ever thought about training?” he asks curiously.

Leia is silent a moment. “I just never had the time. There were always more important things to be done.”

Poe nods and muses thoughtfully. When he looks up again, she is gone.

“Well, Finn, should I give it a shot?”

Poe swears that he sees the corners of Fin''s mouth turn up ever so slightly.

-

It takes two weeks for the pilots to run through every exercise that Leia recalls her brother telling her about in those long ago days.

“Well,” she says after the last one executes balancing everyone else in the air while deflecting heavy fire with her lightsaber, “I guess you're as trained as I can make you.” She paces a bit. “If you want more, you're gonna have to follow Rey out to find Luke.”

The pilots look between each other awkwardly.

“Actually, General,” Poe speaks up from the back. “I think we're good. We like being pilots. The training will help us be better pilots. Pretty sure that's all we ever wanted.”

Leia tilts her head, then lets out a laugh. “Of course it is. SO much for hokey religions,” she says under her breath, and takes them all out for drinks.

-

When Finn gets out of the tank, Poe and Leia are waiting. She's got an official uniform for him and Poe, well, Poe has a stormtrooper teddy bear. He thought it was hilarious when he thought of it, but now he's second guessing himself and wishing he knew what Finn's favorite foods are or something.

He needn't have worried, Finn laughs aloud when he sees it, and when he does, it's like the sun is shining on Poe.

Leia laughs behind her hand and leaves shortly after she welcomes Finn back. Poe shows him to his bunk – conveniently located just above Poe's own. “I got you a place in the X-Wing squadron as my gunner,” he says hopefully.

“Yeah, man,” Finn beams. “I'm totally with you.” He places Stormy the Bear on his bunk. “How about some food next? I'm starved.”

The rest of the squad is in the mess, and they all welcome Finn as one of them, and regale him with stories of past glory, and of their recent adventure as Jedis.

“All of you are Jedi?” Finn is incredulous.

“Yup,” one of the women responds. “See, only the people with the best reflexes and sensitivity get to be pilots.”

“Turns out,” says another pilot, “the reason we all passed is because we were all tapping into the Force without knowing it.”

“But in two weeks?”

Poe shrugs. “We've all been training since we were kids, to be honest. It's really just an extension of things we've been doing our whole lives.”

“Man, that's crazy.”

-

They've been partners for months when Poe finally kisses Finn. It's after a particularly dangerous battle with the no-longer-dormant First Order, where they barely made it home – on fumes and streaming fire. Poe climbs out and wraps his arms around Finn the second he hits the deck, and he doesn’t even know he's going to do it.

Poe's imagined this so many times, over romantic dinners, watching one of the suns set – but this is completely artless. He just smashes their lips together in relief, and it's only after Finn absolutely doesn’t respond that Poe realizes what he's done.

“What was that?” Finn says after a moment while Poe recoils back from his exuberance.

“Um, nothing, forget it,” Poe stammers out, and escapes to the showers.

-

He tries to act like it never happened, brushes it off any time Finn tries to mention it, but he's miserable and it shows.

“You know that you're broadcasting your misery to every one of the Force sensitive around here, right?”

Poe groans. “I'm sorry, General, I had no idea.”

She manages to pry the story out of him, then sits him down and narrows her eyes at him sternly.

“Poe Dameron, what do you know about Stormtrooper training?”

He blinks. “Um, not much?”

Leia sighs. “Dear boy, they're all given suppressants. They're not allowed anything that would detract from being the absolute perfect soldiers. Finn has likely never been kissed before. He literally had no idea what you were doing.”

Poe frowns, and then slowly brightens, smile spreading across his face. “I have to go find Finn.”

“You do that,” she says, shaking her head as he rushes off. “I'm too old for this.”

-

“Finn!” Poe shouts into the mess, then the deck, and finally outside the camp. “Finn!”

He finds him helping the General's husband and Wookiee partner work on that old rustbucket they call a ship.

“Poe?” Finn furrows a brow as Poe comes racing towards him yelling his name. “Poe, what's wrong?”

“Nothing, everything is alright!” he says and then kisses Finn again.

Finn isn’t confused with this like the last time. He's talked to a few trustworthy pilots, and so this time, he knows what to do with Poe's lips pressed to his.

Han pokes his head out from underneath the Falcon to ask Finn for a tool, and sees the two men just standing there kissing.

He sighs and turns to Chewbacca. “I'm too old for this.”


End file.
